canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Weas-El
Welcome Hi, welcome to Canavan's Books Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lorkin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sheepy-Pie (Talk) 15:35, May 26, 2010 Thank you for your edits :) they are very much helpful! And i hope you can contribute further sometime :) Sheepy-Pie 15:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Question I was wondering how you add those boxes which you have on your user page, they are so cool and i have no idea how you added them :P Sheepy-Pie 21:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :These boxes? We have templates for those at Inheriwiki. I could copy them here if you like. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 21:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes those! :P i think they are really cool and show the areas which the user is good in etc and it would be awesome if you could copy them over :) :::Ok, I'll do that later... But not today, I have a barbecue to prepare ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 12:01, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Usebox Wahey i made one of my own! I have no idea how to make it's page that went way over my head, but if you want to add it to your stack here it is; Sheepy-Pie 16:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Pages Hi! You know on the wanted pages (http://canavansbooks.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WantedPages&limit=20&offset=0), do you know how to get rid of the ones like Template: and Help: cause they are annoying :P also some are created so i dont know why they are in there! Thanks! Sheepy-Pie 16:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Succesor Template Heya, I've noticed several areas where the 'Succesor' Templace from InheriWiki could be usful... Would it be okay to use it over here? Will! 23:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I thought I should do though, afterall, you are a Administrator and Beaurecat there ;) Will! 23:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hi Weas-El, I was wondering whether you could help me with the main page. What we have now is great as it is, but i feel it is too word heavy and it doesnt really stand out. Unfortunately i have little idea on how to actually do it but i have a vague idea of what i would like. I'm going to try and make a few images for it because i would like portal pages linking straight to the book and a few mini pages for example the Guild for the Kyralia Series. I get my inspiration for a good wikia from the Stargate wiki (http://stargate.wikia.com) because i think their main page works well for a big wikia, but too cluttered for what i would like. Don't worry if you don't have lots of time to work on something like this, i am happy for it to take and while and look great at the end :) and it might take me a while to get some good images! Sheepy-Pie 18:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have made a quick mockup of how i would like to main page to look and have created all the necessary images. link (sorry had to break the link cause it showed the pic!) would you be able to do that? I've made the tiny icons bigger than needed, and i'll zip a folder with all the bits in for you. Unfortunately i cant code and do tables to save my life :P Sheepy-Pie 12:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you sooooo much!! Here are the images: http://rapidshare.com/files/416827045/Images.zip and also take as much time as needed :) Sheepy-Pie 12:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: OMG thank you so much for your work on the Main Page, it looks great! The only thing which looks odd to me is the gap at the bottom right, but i am not sure what could fit in there :/ I'll edit the sidebar later, once i have figured out what else to put in it :) Sheepy-Pie 12:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::And then wikia decided to upgrade everything and now the pretty front page is screwy :( any chance you could centralise it all so it doesnt have that hideous white gap to the right? Sheepy-Pie 23:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I changed the width to 100%. Unfortunately the banner is a bit too small now. But since the new skin uses a fixed page width, I suggest we expand the image instead of shrinking the rest. --Weas-El (Talk) 10:09, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thank you :) yeah i noticed :( will hop on that soon. Just exhausted from uni right now *dies of exhaustion*Sheepy-Pie 16:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Banner I remade the banner so it'd fit, and it scales it! D: Is there a way of stopping it doing it cause that gap at the end is hideous? Thanks Sheepy-Pie 00:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Bloody hell that was quick o_O Thanks!!! Sheepy-Pie 01:02, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::… quickest weasel on Wikia! ;-) I changed the banner code from :: ::to :: ::That should do it. Merry christmas! --Weas-El (Talk) 01:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::By the way, I like the new banner. The symmetry is well done. --Weas-El (Talk) 01:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks :D i just quickly whipped it up, and changed the border to a bevel cause it looked tacky before! And that explains the problems! Thanks again and have a good xmas :) Sheepy-Pie 01:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Front page - random quotes Hi, I was wondering if you knew how to do the quote of the day thing? Cause i think it'd be good for the front page :) Thanks 18:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think I can do that. All I need is a list of quotes. --Weas-El (Talk) 19:49, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Whoops! I wasn't logged in when i put that! I wondered why i hadn't got a reply :P ok if i write down 10 to start with could you possibly set something up, then i can get a load more to add later. Hopefully it could be something easy to add more quotes to? Sheepy-Pie 17:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler thingies Hi again, Found my way back here and feel I should really try and work on this again! Just making sure that the spoiler boxes go all the way to TTQ? I can't remember how to find them :P I really need to refresh my head! Also I am going to try and get those quotes like I said months ago! In fact I will do them shortly :) Thanks Sheepy-Pie 10:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Sheepy-Pie, good to see you're back. You can find the new spoiler template here. I added "The Rogue" and "The Traitor Queen". If any books are missing just leave a message. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 11:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you muchly :) for the colour of TR i think it should be a dark red as per the front cover :) Sheepy-Pie 11:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Here is a list of quotes. If you would like to strikethrough which ones have been added I could add more at some point. "Not only am I having conversations with myself, now I'm refusing to talk to me." Sonea "It takes a fool, a martyr, or a genius to murder a magician." Rothen "Nothing stays the same. All you can be sure of in life is change." Mirar "No point in worrying about something you can't avoid; you'll have enough worries when it happens.” Jayim "I never liked the colours in that room, anyway. The pink was too ... orange." Lord Dakon “You got a DINGY! You IDIOT!” Emerahl “I will burn his body to ashes and scatter them across the world,” Rian “Come with me into that place between dreaming and waking...” Chaia “Msstf, Owaya fly?” Mischief “Being old doesn't mean I have to lose my sense of humour,” Surim :Alright, I'll deal with that. Don't hesitate to remind me if this isn't done until wednesday. --Weas-El ✉ 11:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you so much :) and you don't have to worry about doing it asap! Sheepy-Pie 11:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ressurrection Any chance you are still hanging around Weas-El? Would love your help with some spoiler boxes etc as I can't figure out how you did them :P Sheepy-Pie (talk) 15:34, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I wanted to thank you for putting the interlanguage links in this wiki. I Was thinking about suggesting Sheepy Pie that idea, because I saw it in Wiki the Hunger Games (spanish) and I thought it Was a good idea. to do that here as Well. And, even though I Was not around when you were here a couple of years ago, I wanted to thank you for your many contributions, which I apreciate much. Thanks again, Magicaid :Thanks, you're welcome. And happy new year by the way. :-) --Weas-El (talk) 13:25, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Main Page banner Hi Weas-El, I noticed the main page is now wider than before and now my banner doesn't fit properly, do you know the dimensions so when I make a new banner it'll be easier to make? Or is my current one being resized? I tried looking in the code but can't see it anywhere. If you don't know I'll just have to do a trial and error til I get there :P thanks! Sheepy-Pie (talk) 23:58, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Sheepy-Pie. I'm not sure when, where and why this was changed, but the actual content width is 1010px instead of 980px. --Weas-El (talk) 11:42, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't know either! :o It could do with a revamp anyway so I'll make a new one at 1010 which means I can squeeze more images on! Thanks Sheepy-Pie (talk) 15:47, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::I have updated it, but 1010 didn't fill the screen on my monitor, so I have just centred it. I am hoping it looks ok! Also, do you know if I can view traffic to this wiki? You can see edits in the admin dashboard but I want to see if people actually visit here or not. Thanks Sheepy-Pie (talk) 16:48, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hi Sheepy-Pie. Unfortunately that information is no longer available to public since 2012. See w:Forum:Quantcast for further information. Quantcast still offers information for Wikia-wide access but no more details. The new banner looks great by the way. :-) --Weas-El (talk) 17:06, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Wow... that is just awful. I'd say that is really important knowledge for a wiki admin, because I want to know how many people actually do visit (so excluding magicaid and my visits, plus bots). Because when I see no *real*(plenty of spam accounts...) members joining it makes me think that this wiki has no visitors. I don't even get why people don't join to help :/ I tried promoting ages and ages ago, didn't get me far. Trying some more promoting now though, in the hopes that'll help. Also, would you be able to do me a favour please? We are looking at adding a "Featured Article" on the main page, would you be able to sort it please? Code usually goes right over my head (though I hope you think my edits to the front page look good :D ). It's not any rush or anything :) Thank you very much! Sheepy-Pie (talk) 09:23, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I created all the necessary pages and categories for featured articles. The Main Page now includes Canavan's books wiki:Featured article instead of showing the text directly. That page contains a list of all featured pages summaries and displays a randomly chosen one. The summaries can be found in Category:Featured article summary and are named for example Canavan's books wiki:Featured article/Thief's Magic. ::::::What you'll have to do to add featured pages: ::::::# Create a copy of Canavan's books wiki:Featured article/Thief's Magic replacing "Thief's Magic" with the name of the new article. Edit that page and replace the text with the new description. ::::::# Edit Canavan's books wiki:Featured article and add a new line " ... " for the new page. ::::::# Add Category:Featured article to the new article. ::::::# Be happy because you're already done. ::::::If you have questions feel free to bother me. :-) --Weas-El (talk) 08:43, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Thank you again! That's a little more complicated than I thought it'd be :P I thought you'd have to pop the article under the category and it'd randomly pick one. I'm not so knowledgeable on codey stuff :D :::::::Do you know ways that we can help promote this wikia? I'm going to apply for another spotlight I think, but I'm not sure what other ways I can boost this wiki. It's getting pretty ridiculous how quiet it is -always-. I think because I can't tell how many real people visit it is so easy for me to feel down about it. I have also added it to the "list of wikis needing contributors" page on the community wiki, but nothing so far :/ Thanks :) Sheepy-Pie (talk) 07:07, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I think a spotlight is a good idea. What about a facebook page for the wiki? I've seen other wikis using that for promotion. --Weas-El (talk) 09:51, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I can try it, but I can't even get my selling page to have many likes :( I was thinking of making videos now I have a mic, but I am so shy I'm not sure if I can do it :P Sheepy-Pie (talk) 14:23, June 9, 2014 (UTC)